Nothing a Billion Bandages Can't Fix
Nothing a Billion Bandages Can't Fix is one of several quests available to teach about the talent trees. Each of these quests are the fourth quest in the Foal Story Arc and they are mutually exclusive from one another. The quest is obtained from Frizzy Stradlin, Starburst Nova, or Windhover depending on the player's pony race. This specific quest is designed to teach the basics of the Medical talent tree and is open to every race. Quest initiation Talk to the appropriate teacher about talent marks and query about medical and the teacher will place this quest into the journal. Journal: I'm going to see Common Cure in Ponydale to see if I can get a talent mark in Healing. He should be at a field hospital in front of the Ponydale Gem Mines. *''Talk to Common Cure'' Common Cure Common Cure is located in Ponydale in a field hospital just outside the Gem Mines. He will explain why he has the field hospital outside the Gem Mines, and introduces Lionheart and Whiplash, two patients of his. He will start off immediately by teaching the player Regenerative Aura, which he has the player cast on the patients. Journal: I've gotten to know my teacher, Common Cure. He wants me to use my first Healing skill, Regenerative Aura, on his patients Whiplash and Lionheart. *''Cast Regenerative Aura on Whiplash'' *''Cast Regenerative Aura on Lionheart'' Whiplash and Lionheart Stand close to Whiplash and cast Regenerative Aura. He will initiate a conversation and tell the player he is feeling a little better. Move towards Lionheart and cast again. She will also make a similar statement to the player. Journal: I got to using Regenerative Aura. It worked! Whiplash and Lionheart are fully healed, though it look like they need to heal up a little bit more. I should go tell Common Cure the good news. *''Return to Common Cure'' Return to Common Cure Talk to Common Cure again. He will commend the player on the good work that was done, but he will suddenly come down sick himself, and he then asks the player to cast Regenerative Aura on himself. Journal: Out of the blue, Common Cure caught a nasty bug. He needs somepony to help him out, and I can use my Regenerative Aura to do just that. *''Cast Regenerative Aura on Common Cure'' *''Talk to Common Cure again..'' The next lesson Casting Regenerative Aura on Common Cold initiates another conversation. Common Cure mentions that he feels better, and he wants the player to practice casting in a real life setting. Lionheart and Whiplash remind him about Silver Shimmer, who had wandered into the Gem Mines earlier with a broken wing. As such, he tasks the player to enter the Gem Mines, find Silver Shimmer and cast Regenerative Aura on her broken wing. Journal: Common Cure wants me to use my Regenerative Aura in a real life setting. With the Gem Mines nearby, he thinks another adventurer, Silver Shimmer, is the perfect candidate. I should go up there and help her out. *''Talk to Silver Shimmer'' Silver Shimmer Silver Shimmer is located just inside the Gem Mines. The conversation is brief as she intends to go gather more gems. When the conversation end, she does not actually go anywhere. Journal: I just got into the mines, and Silver Shimmer is already fighting a Diamond Dog. Time to put my Regenerative Aura skills to work. *''Talk to Silver Shimmer when safe.'' Healing Silver Shimmer Cast Regenerative Aura near Silver Shimmer and then re-initiate a conversation. She will apologize for going off half-crazed and gives the player 100 Bits for their trouble. Journal: I took care of business with Silver Shimmer, and she should be alright. Getting Regenerative Aura down was a breeze. I should go back to the hospital and let Common Cure know what happened in here. *''Report back to Common Cure'' Finishing the quest WARNING: This is the very last chance to complete any foal-only quests. After this conversation with Common Cure, the player becomes an adult and those quests are no longer available. Exit the mines and speak to Common Cure one last time. He tells the player that they have done well in healing the three patients, and the help rendered will be appreciated for a long time. Lionheart and Whiplash will thank the player as well. When the conversation ends, a reward of 300 Bits and 600 XP in the Medical talent tree will be given. At this point, the player will become an adult and is automatically warped to Cantermore to start on The First Day of Our Pony Lives quest, which is the final quest in the Foal Story Arc. Journal: I finally got my Talent Mark! I wonder what kind of healing I'll do. Will I be a doctor, or a dentist? Or maybe a battlefield medic! Oh, it doesn't matter. This is the happiest day of my life! Gallery Nothing_a_Billion_Bandages_Can't_Fix_2.png|Common Cure is an excellent healer with a questionable bedside manner Nothing_a_Billion_Bandages_Can't_Fix_3.png|Lionheart & Whiplash got hurt while seeking adventure Nothing_a_Billion_Bandages_Can't_Fix_4.png|Silver Shimmer needs healing after a Diamond Dog attack Nothing_a_Billion_Bandages_Can't_Fix_5.png|Common Cure gives his thanks at the end of the quest Category:Quests Category:Talent mark quests Category:Foal Story Arc Category:Ponydale Category:Gem Mines Category:Foal-Only Quests